U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,265 discusses the merits of the Langstroth hive which is stated to be the most significant advance in beekeeping in the last century. The Langstroth hive is rather intricate in construction and comparatively costly but is an excellent hive.
The much simpler and far less costly Kenya hive, suitable for warmer climates, also known as the Knya top bar hive, is discussed in a report entitled "Apiculture in Tropical Climates", October, 1976, by International Bee Research Association, Hill House, Gerrards Cross, Bucks SL9 ONR, England. The Kenya hive is also described in publications by Dr. Maurice Smith, University of Geulph, Guelph, Ontario, Canada.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hive suitable for all climates which represents a combining or "marriage" of the Kenya and Langstroth hives. By virtue of this combining, the low cost and convenience of the Kenya hive can be retained while the superimposed Langstroth equipment on the forward or brood frame end of the Kenya hive enables the safe wintering of bees in colder climates.
In accomplishing the stated objective of the invention, many improvement constructional features in the basic Kenya hive are employed to further reduce its cost of manufacturing and its efficiency while adapting it to the stable supporting of the wintering Langstroth equipment on one end portion thereof.
The many features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.